1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pine tar (or sticky substance) dispenser for use with the game of baseball and specifically to a pine tar carrier and dispenser that can be carried at all times by the ballplayer for easy access during batting without disruption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pine tar is used in the game of baseball to provide a sticky coating on a baseball bat for better grip by a baseball hitter. Pine tar is a sticky dark pine tree derivative that is typically rubbed on a batter's gloves or bat to create a better grip. In the past, pine tar has been applied by rubbing the bat with a cloth or towel that is saturated with the sticky substance. A pine tar bat is a bat that has been rubbed with a pine tar rag to give the batter a better grip. Devices for applying pine tar are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,943, issued to Stoffo on Oct. 29, 1991, shows an aid for improving the gripping of a hand held sporting implement that uses various cloths for dispensing pine tar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,650 shows a pine tar applicator that is positioned in a form roller for support by the backstop or adjacent the hitting area. The major drawback with these devices is that for a batter to apply the pine tar to his gloves or to the bat, he must walk from home plate to the pine tar rag, during the batting cycle, and cause disruption of the game for the pine tar application. The present invention eliminates this inconvenience and slowdown of the game by having a pine tar applicator that is carried on the batter at all times in the form of a wrist band or other limb band. The invention further includes a convenient closure so that when not in use, the pine tar, or sticky substance, is hidden and cannot be misapplied or transferred to other surrounding objects The primary use is while a batter is at home plate or in a batting cage. For example, a batter can forget the pitching count (which could be embarrassing) by being distracted away from the home plate area while at bat in order to apply pine tar. The present invention also includes removable pine tar absorbent cloth panels that can allow the wrist band area and other portions of the device to be conveniently washed or cleaned when necessary.